


Miscommunication

by AriannaWolff



Series: Miscommunication [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaWolff/pseuds/AriannaWolff
Summary: When a simple miscommunication causes Captain Poe Dameron and Kylo Ren's personal Intelligence officer to cross paths, what's the worst that could happen? A lot of curiosity, further mishaps, and sexual tension. That's what.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Female Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader
Series: Miscommunication [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it was time to get this over to here from Tumblr. Hope you enjoy my take on First Order Poe!

The mission was supposed to be a straightforward information swap. You were to meet up with your informant, get the information, and get out. When you landed your ship, you noticed the village seemed more deserted than usual. Alarm bells instantly went off in your head, but you needed this information. So, hood pulled over your head, you still made your way to the cantina and found your informant sitting in a back booth as usual. What was unusual was how nervous he looked. Every few seconds, he would nervously look around but when you entered, his gaze zeroed in on you. His eyes widened in panic for a moment before he pointedly looked at another booth in the cantina before looking back to his table. As casually as you could, you headed to the bar instead of the booth your informant was at and ordered a drink. Once you had it, you began to run your gaze across the room. Making sure to appear as natural as possible, you kept your gaze away from the booth you were interested in for a few minutes before finally looking it over.

Your heart immediately stopped in your chest. Sitting at the booth were four first order officers, one of which you recognized instantly. Captain Poe Dameron was one of the First Order’s best pilots and was known for being absolutely ruthless. If he was here, they had obviously been tipped off about the exchange. The fucking informant. He must have squealed which is why he looked so guilty, sitting at the booth. You were going to have to get out of this on your own. So far, you seemed to have the upper hand in that they hadn’t noticed you. This meant that they didn’t know who exactly they were looking for, which gave you an advantage. If you could maintain your sense of calm, you might be able to just walk out of the cantina and back to your ship.

Except Captain Dameron was approaching the bar and his gaze was locked onto you and _Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit-_

“ _Hello, sweetness.”_ Fuck. Not only was this asshole incredibly handsome, but his voice sounded like sin.

“Somethin’ I can help you with, sir?” You asked, purposefully pitching your voice. His eyes raked over you, not seeing much thanks to the cloak you were wearing.

“Little warm for a cloak, don’t you think?” Oh, this fucker was just playing with you now. If he wanted to play, you could play too.

“A little warm for gloves and a jacket, don’t you think?” You snarked back. Already you were working on a plan to get away from this man. So far, the other officers at the table hadn’t moved and didn’t even seem interested in what you two were doing. Your informant was still sitting at his booth, looking between the two of you, the officers, and the table. If you didn’t get out in the next few moments, you would be screwed. At least on the streets, you stood a better chance of getting away or hiding.

“Someone’s feisty. I think we both know how this is going to go. Why don’t you walk with me back to the booth and I won’t kill everyone in this filthy place?” That brought your eyes back to his and you found them smoldering with intent. He clearly thought he had the upper hand here and while that was likely true, you never gave up that easily. Stepping closer to him so there was almost no space between your bodies, you watched the way his eyes dilated. Smirking, you walked a hand up his chest to the back of his neck. He let you pull him in so you could whisper in his ear, still thinking he had the upper hand.

“Sorry, love, but I’m not that easy.” Your fingers sunk into his hair and _yanked_. He hissed in shock and before he could recover, you were slamming your fist into his stomach then bringing his head down to meet your knee. The whole bar scattered away from the two of you as you whipped out your blaster and fired off at the other officers. You downed two of them with lucky shots and the third ducked behind the booth to hide. Using the momentary chaos of the bar patrons fleeing, you took off out the door and began running through back alleys. Knowing your cloak would only assist them in finding you, you dropped it, leaving you in your shorts, thigh holster, utility belt, and tank. Weaving in and out of the streets, you were almost back to the hangar your ship was parked at when you realized there were now stormtroopers storming the village. Ducking back into an alley and behind some crates, you leaned against the wall to catch your breath.

You had to think fast. You were under direct orders not to be caught but with the troopers searching the village, it would only be a matter of time. Looking around the corner, you noticed three stormtroopers making their way down the road. You took a deep breath to ready yourself, waiting until the troopers were parallel to you before lashing out. You whipped one of them across the skull with your blaster before shooting at the other two. One of their blasts grazed your upper arm and you couldn’t stop the hiss of pain that left you in response. A few more shots and the other troopers were downed. You could hear more converging on your location, so you took off running again. Cutting through alleys, you led the troopers on a chase throughout the village. If you could keep them on your tail, you could lead them away from the hangar and then double back.

Coming up on the bazaar that set in the center of the village, you quickly realized that your plan wouldn’t work. The other officer from the cantina was standing in the bazaar with a company of troopers.

“When I see that fucking informant again, he’s dead.” You grumbled under your breath. This was not how today was supposed to fucking go. You could hear footsteps behind you and turned to see a couple of troopers coming into the alley. Deciding that taking on the ones in the alley was your better choice, you took off back the alley. You weren’t counting on more troopers joining them and before long, they had overpowered you. One of the troopers ripped your blaster away from you while another punched you viciously in the face.

“You punch like a bitch.” This earned another punch to the face before you were roughly pulled to your feet and brought into the bazaar. The two troopers holding your arms dragged you in front of the officer before kicking your knees out, so you were forced to kneel. A pair of cuffs were slapped on your wrists and a hand gripped your hair to make you look up at the officer. The man in front of you had a smug grin on his face as he looked you over.

“Let Captain Dameron know we’ve got the woman.” The trooper he addressed did as told and the officer stepped closer to you. He grabbed your chin, looking you over with poorly concealed interest. Narrowing your eyes, you spit the blood in your mouth out at him. It hit him directly in the face and he stumbled away from you with a shout. Someone close by laughed and you were able to turn just enough to see Captain Dameron approaching. His lip was busted and there was blood caked around his nose and you almost felt sorry for the man. Almost. He stopped in front of you and looked you over, being smart enough to keep his hands to himself. He let out a low whistle at the state of your face.

“You certainly look worse for wear, little rebel.” You looked at him in confusion for a moment before understanding crossed you and you began laughing. Dameron and the other officer shared a confused look before looking back at you.

“Oh, that’s just precious. You think I’m with the Resistance? Oh, _honey_ , is Armie still not telling his officers everything when he sends them out?” Now, you were just absolutely amused. Would you be in trouble when they brought you in? Probably. But you just couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces. Straightening as much as you could, you looked Dameron directly in the eye. “Take me in. I need to speak to Kylo Ren.”

“Oh no, bitch. You’re our prisoner and we’ll be taking you to General Hux.” The other officer suddenly tried looking important while Dameron eyed you in interest. A slow smile crossed your face at this news.

“Suit yourself. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

\----------------------

You were brought aboard the _Finalizer_ and taken to an interrogation room. Strapped into a chair, you barely moved when General Hux stepped into the room, followed by Captain Dameron and Officer Douchebag. Officer DB had been unnecessarily handsy with you and you had told him more than once that as soon as you were free, you would be kicking his ass. He had only found that amusing. When General Hux saw you strapped to the chair, his already pale face lightened even more. That slow smirk crept back up on your face at the slight panic that flickered into his eyes.

“Hi, Armie.”

“ _This_ is who you captured today.” Hux asked, his voice a little high. Officer Douchebag didn’t read the room and seemed to swell with pride.

“Yes. We caught this rebel scum in the village, exactly where the informant said she would be.” Dameron was looking between you and Hux with interest but kept silent. You could see the gears in his head turning as he tried to figure out just who the hell you were.

“You _absolute fool._ Get her out of the chair before-“ The door sliding open behind them cut Hux off. Standing in the doorway was Kylo Ren and you could _feel_ the anger radiating off of him.

“General Hux. Would you like to explain to me _why_ you have my intelligence officer in a prison cell?”

You could have heard a pin drop with how silent the room got. Officer Douchebag was looking between you and Kylo with confusion, understanding was crossing over Captain Dameron’s face, and Hux looked about ready to pass out.

“Your intelligence officer? This is a rebel, she’s not-“ Kylo cut Officer Douchebag off, force choking the man who clearly had no brains.

“Release her. Now.” Dameron was the closest to you, so he reached over and quickly undid the restraints holding you in place. Rubbing your wrists, you shot him a wink before walking over to the officer. You gave him a sweet smile before punching him in the face. His nose broke with a sickening crack and blood gushed down his face. Kylo released him and he dropped, holding his nose and crying.

“Oh, do shut up. I warned you.” You rolled your eyes and turned to Kylo. “My apologies, sir. He doesn’t know how to keep his hands to himself.” Kylo nodded, before turning to leave the room and indicating for you to follow him. With a sigh, you brushed yourself off and turned to Hux.

“Armie, you should really consider vetting your officers better. Today was an absolute waste of time.” You turned and walked to the door to follow Kylo out but paused as you came up beside Captain Dameron. You let your gaze drag slowly up his form before stopping at his eyes. They were dark and full of curiosity and a spark of heat. You brought a hand up to cup his face, running your thumb along his busted lower lip. “Well…maybe not a complete waste. Do get that looked at, love.” With a final stroke of his lip, you turned and left the room leaving behind a sniveling officer, an exasperated General, and a _very_ interested Captain.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Captain Dameron sees you, it’s a few weeks later at a tactical meeting. He walked into the room and immediately noticed you standing beside Kylo Ren, in an all-black ensemble. You’re looking rough and he takes in the bruises that mar your face and the bags under your eyes. It’s clear you’ve come directly from whatever mission you were on because there is still dried blood around the cut at your hairline. If anything, though, this increases Poe’s intrigue. The Captain had found his thoughts drifting to you often, curious over just who you were and what your role in the First Order was. He was also a sucker for anyone who got the drop on him. Just remembering the look you had given him before leaving the interrogation room had his pants tightening in anticipation. He was determined to get to know you.

As if sensing his gaze, you turned from Kylo and caught his eyes. That slow smirk he’d seen you give Hux crawled onto your lips and you sent him a wink. He found his own lips twitching up into a smirk before he let his eyes roam over you, lingering on the visible wounds, before reconnecting his gaze with yours. You took it as the silent question it was and shrugged, before nodding your head slightly towards Kylo. He wasn’t sure if that meant it had been a mission from Kylo or if the man himself had inflicted the wounds but before he could really consider it, the meeting was starting, and his attention was pulled away.

The meeting seemed to drag on forever and by the end of it, you were ready to scream. You were sore, tired, and ready to get your wounds looked over so you could sleep for a week. As soon as the meeting was dismissed and Kylo nodded his dismissal, you slipped from the room and headed for the med bay. You hadn’t gotten far when you heard your name called in that sinful voice you’d been waiting to hear again. Turning, you found Captain Dameron striding towards you. You lazily let your gaze roam over him before settling on his face. You weren’t surprised to see him doing the same with you.

“Captain Dameron. Is there something I can help you with?”

“You can drop the formalities to start. You have kneed me in the face, you know.” You couldn’t help that laugh that slipped out of you at that and his dark eyes seemed to shine with mischief. “I was wondering if I could accompany you to the med bay.”

“I did apologize before I did it. I’m glad to see you took my advice and got that lip looked at.” You turned and continued on your journey, Poe falling into step beside with his hands clasped behind his back. “To what do I owe the pleasure of you escorting me?”

“I find myself…intrigued by you.” You could feel his eyes roving over your form, but you refused to fidget under the heat of his gaze. “I’ve never seen you before that mission and now I’m seeing you in tactical meetings, standing side by side with Kylo Ren. Every time I encounter you, you become more fascinating.”

“It’s because I work specifically for Kylo. He recruited me to be his intelligence officer and up until recently, it has been beneficial for me to remain anonymous. Unfortunately, that haywire mission proved that it would no longer be prudent. I was introduced to the council shortly after and sent on a mission a few days after. I just returned an hour before the meeting. Kylo insisted I attend as a show of my position. Luckily, my wounds weren’t severe, and bruises and blood are excellent intimidation factors.” You said the last part with a smirk and Poe felt one of his own rising to match yours again. You weren’t wrong in that observation as even he had noticed some of the council eyeing you warily during the meeting.

Poe found himself wondering if that was why he felt drawn to you. You radiated confidence and power. You were capable of reading a room and then manipulating it to your benefit. He’d only had the two encounters with you, but he could already tell that you were a fierce individual. It didn’t help that the looks you gave him made him want to fuck you senseless. The entire time he was thinking to himself, you watched him. You watched the way his eyes darkened considerably, and you found yourself pausing just outside the med bay doors to turn and face him. You stepped up to him and straightened his collar, smoothing your hands over the material. You didn’t need to look up to know his pupils had blown as he watched you, his rigid stance and increased heartrate giving him away.

“You know, Dameron. I find you to be quite intriguing as well. Your parents were rebels and yet you joined the First Order with no regrets. You have made a name for yourself as both an excellent pilot and a ruthless Captain. Yet, I’ve injured you and you’ve made no move to retaliate. In fact, you _almost_ seemed concerned back at the meeting. Then, you proceed to follow me from said meeting and offer to escort me to the med bay. Tell me, is this the Dameron charm I’ve heard so much about?” You were purposefully baiting him, interested in seeing how he would react. He didn’t disappoint.

He easily backed you against the wall beside the med bay door and placed one hand beside your head, trapping you in place. His other caught the wrist of your hand that was still on his shoulder and brought it to his face. His eyes locked with your as he nipped at your pulse point on your wrist before soothing the mark with his tongue.

“You’ve not seen the Dameron charm just yet, _sweetness_. However…I think you’re the type that requires a bit more work than just charm.” He suddenly stepped away from you, dropping you hand. “Jury’s out if you’re worth all the effort just yet.” With a smirk and a wink, he turned and headed back down the hallway. You couldn’t deny the heat that had pooled in your belly at his actions and the way his voice had pitched lower. You watched him go, chewing on your bottom lip as you did so. You took every bit of him before he turned the corner. From his strong, wide shoulders, to his clasped hands, to his perfect ass, you admired the man who you had apparently caught the interest of. You knew, without a doubt in your mind, that Poe Dameron was a flickering flame and if you were not careful, you were liable to burn yourself. Thankfully, you’d always been good with high risk situations.

\-------------------

It was an hour later, as you were finishing up in the med bay, that you were approached by Kylo. You had your back to the door, working on wrapping your ribs when you heard the door open.

“So, will you survive?” You couldn’t help the snort that slipped out at his question. You knew he was teasing you in his way and you smiled.

“Just some cracked ribs, bruises, and the cut on my head needed a few stitches. Should be good to go in a week or so.” You threw your shirt on and turned to face him. He was standing closer to you than you expected but what really threw you off was that he was reaching to remove his mask. You watched as he easily slipped the helmet off and set it down on the bed you had been occupying. Whatever he wanted to speak of wasn’t solely work related then. “Is something wrong?”

“What do you know of Captain Dameron?” You furrowed your brows at his question but shrugged.

“Not much. He was part of the group that ruined my mission before last and when I left the meeting, he asked to accompany me here.” Kylo just looked at you. He knew you had more information than that, so you sighed and elaborated, “Captain Poe Dameron. Leader of a TIE squad and is also occasionally sent with ground troops. Works underneath General Armitage Hux though there are rumors that they do not see eye to eye. His parents were members of the Rebellion, yet he chose to join the First Order. He has a wide range of skills including piloting, espionage, and interrogation.”

“I want you to be careful around him.” You were _definitely_ not expecting that.

“Sir?”

“I know you. You’re interested in him and by the looks of it, you’ve also caught his interest. You know I could not care less if you get involved with someone, but make sure his intentions are his own and not…someone else’s. Understand?” Understanding dawned on you. Kylo and you may not have been best friends, the First Order didn’t exactly lend itself to those, but he was attempting to look out for you in his own way. It was no secret that General Hux hated Kylo and he would certainly not be above coming after you to prove a point. What better way than by having his own Captain get in close with you. You narrowed your eyes at the possibility.

“I’ll keep that in mind, sir.” Kylo nodded and slipped his helmet back on. He turned and headed for the door, you following close behind.

“I want you to take the week off to heal. When you come back, I’ve got a mission for you.”

“Yes, sir.” You watched as he turned and headed off down the hall before you headed the opposite direction. Normally, when you weren’t cleared for missions Kylo would still have you work in your office. This time, he was purposefully giving you time off and you knew exactly how to use it.

It was time to figure out just what Captain Dameron was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to post this! A couple days after I posted the first one, I got sick and it turns out I have covid. So I've been trying to recover since. But I'm finally starting to feel better, so I'll try to get the rest of these chapters up soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There's 11 chapters of this so far so I'll be posting the rest over the next little bit.


End file.
